The Lucas Legacy
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Gavin winds up in an altered version of Sleepy Hollow. In the fall of 1820, he hears about the ride of the Headless Horseman and discovers his common ancestor. He will do whatever it takes to defeat the pseudo-abomination and fulfill his great-uncle's destiny. Will he succeed and return home safely, or fall prey to the chaos? AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow; it used to belong to FOX, and so did another work. This is also based off of the CGI short, Night of the Headless Horseman. The former was loosely made from the original story created by Washington Irving.**

 **Gavin ends up in an altered version of Sleepy Hollow, unlike the one he's familiar with. Will he return to his home in its original fashion, perish, or be forever stranded in this distorted reality? This takes place after the events of Season Three's premiere episode, "I, Witness."**

It was in Gavin's apartment. The greenhorn kept feeling more depressed day by day; his friends were all gone over these past nine months. He had last seen Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny at the old cabin near Trout Lake. The Freemason had recovered from a brain fever thanks to Abbie's quick thinking as she found a cure from Grace's journal. He had disappeared without a trace about a week later. Gavin remembered visiting him, though the cabin was unoccupied.

Looking for answers he came across the Mills' sisters as they were discussing their plans for the future. Overtime, they've accepted that the supernatural war has come to a close. Gavin, on the other hand, refused to believe it, and heeded Grace's last words before Abbie returned to the future: She warned there was a crucial part in the war, and they must be ready for it together. The altercation caused strain between Gavin and Abbie, and he never saw or spoke to her, nor to her sister, since. The only friend that remained close to him was Chief Turgado and his Onondaga clan. He kept saying that Battle Hawk must not lose hope.

Unfortunately, his depression and isolation were taking their toll. He tried numerous times to hunt for any paranormal occurrences, including the Horseman of Death, but there was no activity. He even honed some new skills during that time. But as he wrote an entry in his diary, he just kept feeling lower and lower.

 _How long will this go on? Where are my friends? They never seem to answer any of my calls as of late. Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny are gone. I'm afraid they might have passed in some unexpected catastrophe. I've been feeling the worst for them; my hope is dwindling. I cannot seem to hold on any longer, especially when Sthantos, one of Turgado's finest warriors, have perished. He willingly sacrificed himself for me as we were facing a demon deep within the Hollow. The sadness and the tragedy is too much to bare! Without my friends, what's the purpose of living now?!_

He immediately broke into tears as he wrote the last sentence. He wondered how on earth could he still keep fighting when there's no one or nothing left to fight for? He slowly closed the diary as tears rolled down his face. He hid it away in a drawer and headed out on his red three-wheel bike to God knows where.

Night was falling fast around the city, and Gavin wound up near a local bar. As he locked his trike and walked inside, he realized it was the same one that honored Caroline's death. He remembered seeing the large portrait of the historic actress as he was giving away a heartfelt speech. His reverie was interrupted as a male bar tender was in his sight. Gavin hardly realized he was sitting at the bar itself.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he said in a kind voice.

"Uh...Sure, ok." This was quite a shocker; Gavin was never much of a drinker. He could hardly stand the foul aftertaste nor the effects of alcohol. Still, he never cared anymore. "I'll, uh, take a bottle of...Mike's Twisted Tea."

The server asked for his ID. He took out his photo identification card and the bartender scanned it. It was confirmed and he said he'll get his drink shortly. A few minutes later, Gavin stared at the fizzing longneck. He hoped the liquor wouldn't be so potent. He did recall having a hard lemonade during one New Year's Eve. So he grabbed it and swallowed it fast. Although the flavor was pretty tasty and never seemed to burn his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. Your head will swim if you keep swallowing it like that." he warned.

As he walked away for another patron, Gavin resumed to consume at the same rate until it was gone. He nearly slammed the bottle on the counter. Gavin did feel a bit woozy after that. It got worse as he attempted to stand up. When the sensation was a bit more easier, Gavin wobbled out of the bar as slow and uncoordinated like a Draugr. His body felt so numb, that he didn't even feel the brisk air. Thinking he was near his flat, he actually aimlessly headed to an unfamiliar residential area.

Through his stupor, his vision and mind were foggy. He never had the notion he was heading in the wrong direction. Just then, he ended up on the sidewalk and went passed a black couple having dinner. Gavin's body just became heavier as he recollected all the negativity he went through. This made him so drunk, and powerless, to the point where he was about to faint. Exhausted, he stopped for a couple minutes and collapsed stomach first onto the pavement.

The black man noticed the white blond fall and he hurriedly rushed out, followed by his wife. There was nothing but darkness as far as Gavin knew.

"Jeff, what's happened to him?"

"I believe he passed out, Emily. Ugh, this definitely proves it; he had too much to drink." He was befouled by the stench of his breath, as well as the paleness of Gavin's skin. There was no response as he attempted to awaken him.

All of the sudden, they saw two more people head inside a house next door. A black female who looked like an agent was unlocking the front door, and her partner clad in some 18th-century clothing was behind her. They were muttering of the success on slewing a demon of sorts.

Jeff hollered, "A-Abbie! Is that you?"

She looked over and replied, "Yeah, it's me, Jeff. What's up?"

"I found a white man unconscious on the sidewalk. My wife and I saw him collapse onto the pavement. And his breath reeks. He happens to be very young."

"Let me take a look. Come on, Crane. Time to take your first lesson on dealing with a passed-out drunkard."

Jeff and Emily continued to watch over him as the pair neared him. As they broke apart, and when she shined a flashlight over him, she realized it was, "Gavin!" She gasped in total shock. She knelt over him and turned his head to face her.

Ichabod was just as surprised as the FBI agent. "Oh, Gavin..!" They couldn't believe what he just did to himself. "Leftenant, why would he do this? He never drinks."

"I-I know." she stammered. "We...we need to carry him in. Could you two help us?" She requested, facing the couple.

"Of course, Abbie." Jeff volunteered. He and Ichabod carried Gavin, while Abbie unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Emily followed suit and surveyed the rooms. Both Jeff and Ichabod laid Gavin on the navy blue sofa in the living room.

"Crane, could you get some pillows and blankets for him?" Abbie asked.

"Alright, Leftenant." He nodded and ran up to get the bearings. He also readjusted Gavin to make him rest more comfortably, while Abbie thanked Jeff and Emily for their bravery and assistance.

The two went and the Witnesses were left with their own devices. "You go and rest, Leftenant. We indeed had a long day after dealing with the Yao-Quai. I'll look over Gavin."

"Really? You would?" Abbie asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I shall let you know if anything should happen. I'm quite certain he'll pull through by the morrow; he is a fighter, after all." Ichabod grinned, despite the uneasiness he had inside. He was beginning to wonder why Gavin, of all people, would even dare to drink so much. He thought this could be a sign of deep anxiety or upset.

"Ok, Crane. Please take care of him. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She marched toward her bedroom.

Ichabod continued to keep a constant visual over him. Who knows when he would come around, or what would happen to him. He hoped with all his heart that Gavin wouldn't suffer from alcohol poisoning or perhaps a great deal of anger and rage due to his sensitive body and mind. He even made a silent prayer that Gavin wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

It was still nightfall as Gavin came to. The first thing he knew was his body heating up, especially his forehead. He then felt a cool, damp cloth touching it. He groaned at the soothing sensation. "W...what happened?" he asked groggily.

A female voice spoke. "There now, take it easy. You've been unconscious for about five hours. I found you passed out in the middle of the road. Baltus and I took you in."

Gavin's eyes became more focused and he could hardly see the woman standing over him, despite the weak light from a nearby candle. All he could see was a blond wearing a tight ponytail. He then saw some unusual knickknacks on the shelves in the walls. There weren't any appliances around, not even a TV or a game console.

"Where am I?" he whispered, his head still swimming.

"You're in Sleepy Hollow."

That was sure a relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about being run over or mauled by some monster; he knew he was safe here, though his surroundings were very foreign.

"Who are you..?" he muttered.

"Don't you know?" she said with a smile. "I happen to be the daughter of Baltus, the prestigious farmer in all of the land. My name is Katrina Van Tassel."

Gavin's eyes shot wide, "Katrina Van Tassel?!" He immediately sat up and took heavy breaths. She tried to calm him down, but who he was seeing couldn't be true. Katrina had just been slewed accidentally by Ichabod, but this damsel looked so...different. "Y-you can't be her! You look so... You look so...blonde. A-are you British?"

"What? No, I'm Dutch." she clarified. That put Gavin in a sense of comfort. She didn't look, nor sounded, like the woman Gavin thought she was. This particular Katrina wasn't bound to kill him either. And her name, Van Tassel, he realized she wasn't married yet.

Sweat broke throughout his body, as well as a faint smell of urine. Gavin inspected himself and noticed, "Ah, where are my capris?"

Katrina gave him a skeptical look.

"My pants." he corrected.

"Over there." she pointed to a nearby drawer. "Though, they need to be washed first. Here take these for the time being." She handed him a fresh pair of underwear and thin trousers. He noticed the latter almost looked like the ones that Ichabod would wear. He suddenly realized he could be in a different time, maybe the 1700s.

"Katrina, what day is it?"

"It's October 26th, in the year of our Lord, 1820."

"Oh no. I missed my birthday, did I? I can't recall how long I was-wait, what?!" He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I was sent back in time?!"

There was only a blank stare.

"Look, Katrina, I-I cannot be here. This is all wrong! You were supposed to be burned at the stake for using witchcraft."

As she was trying to soothe him, there was a raspy voice from an old man. "That's my father, Baltus. Put on your pants, I need to address to him that you're all right. Don't rush yourself."

As Katrina left, Gavin struggled to put on the tight trousers. He fell on the floor while he was putting his first leg in. It took about ten minutes before he was fully dressed. Slowly, he emerged into a narrow hallway. There was nothing but fresh wood surrounding him, from the banister, to the floor, to the old stairway, and even the slanted roof. As he marched down they squeaked with every step. He passed a huge wall clock with a swinging pendulum; the time was half past nine.

"Ah, someone finally got out of bed. Looked as if you couldn't hold your liquor."

"Daddy?" Katrina playfully slapped his shoulder. Gavin blushed a little.

"Ahem. Ah-I'm sorry if I've caused you two any trouble. I should thank you Katrina for tending for me."

"Not at all, it's the least I can do. Come, sit with us." she offered him a seat across from her. He bashfully walked over to it and sat down. He was fascinated how the ancient, mahogany chairs were able to support his weight, especially this Baltus. He looked wide, and his chin was sagging. He had a black mustache and eyebrows, but his hair was greying and thinning. Katrina looked so delegate and gentle with her serene face and twinkling, turquoise eyes; very unlike the backstabber he once knew.

"So, who might you be, young man?" Baltus questioned.

"Oh, I'm Gavin Lucas. And Katrina said you two picked me up from a dirt road."

"Yes. You were completely out of it when we brought you in, and wet to the core. You were lucky you didn't become roadkill."

"Right..." Gavin didn't expect him to be so arrogant. "Anyway, this is gonna sound farfetched, but...I'm not from around here. I mean, yeah, I'm from Sleepy Hollow, but from a different time, actually. I came here unknowingly...from the future."

The father and daughter were perplexed. "You...came from another time?" Katrina asked. Her dad let out a belly laugh.

"That does sound farfetched! How could you be a time-traveler? No one can go through time!"

"Dad, this is serious!" He immediately stopped from her sternness. "He's obviously lost in a place unknown to him. Can't you have a little courtesy?"

"My pardons, dear." He just remained silent and looked straight toward the stranger.

"Um, Mr. Lucas, when did you actually come from?"

"Well, I actually came here unintentionally. I'm sure you could do this because I've seen a replica of you do just that." According to Abbie, Gavin recalled the redhead using the Great Grimoire to create a time portal in which Abbie intervened as they were sent back to 1781. "I need you to send me back to the exact same day in the year 2014."

"The Grand Grimoire is very dangerous; it's known to hold some fatal black magic, whether it has the Traveler's Spell or not. I can't find nor use it, and the book can be very corruptive to the soul." Katrina explained. "But perhaps, I may be able to make a concoction to send you home."

"Really, you could?" Gavin wondered curiously.

"Of course. Thanks to her mother's skills, our crops are always fertile no matter what the time of year! Although, you better not tell anyone if she promises you to send you back." Baltus warned.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if that should happen. Thanks, Katrina."

"It will take some time to make it; I've never done this before, but I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Why don't you show him around until it's complete? It's better than him logging around the house."

"Alright, I'd love to see the sights." Gavin beamed with delight. "Maybe I'll come across Ichabod."

"The schoolmaster? He makes as much money as a church mouse." Baltus said.

"I thought he was a history professor in Oxford?" Then, it suddenly hit him; he almost forgot that it was the year 1820, when he was already put to sleep thirty-nine years prior.

"I beg your pardon?" Baltus queried.

"All right, I'm sure Mr. Lucas may need some shut-eye, Father. I'll send him back to my mom's quarters."

"Good, maybe it'll clear his head better."

"Oh, you." she dismissed his comment like swapping a fly. She lead him up and apologized for her dad's actions.

"I've met worse. Is he still alive? Ichabod?"

"Of course. Nowadays he just came here from Connecticut and enrolled in a nice schoolhouse. I just met him recently, he's also a fantastic singer. Although Brom Bones wasn't too thrilled. He gets picked on all the time, especially by troubled kids who use him as target practice."

"I see." This didn't sound like the best friend he knew, however, he was still fascinated to meet him. They said goodnight to each other, and he hoped he'll have a restful sleep before the next busy day ahead.

Meanwhile, Katrina hesitated and the name Gavin Lucas kept echoing in her mind. There's something very peculiar about his name, she thought.

The next morning, Gavin was wearing a thin, white long-sleeve shirt with brown suspenders. Katrina offered to take him to the schoolhouse where Ichabod taught multiple grades ranging from first to fourth.

"Whoo, man. I'm sure Ichabod's got a lot on his plate. By the way, call me Gavin. I...don't really like those formal titles much." he said as she was guiding a horse pulling a carriage.

The air was crisp and Gavin admired the landmarks they passed, including an old windmill which was rumored to have stopped working. What really caught his eye were the trees covered in red, brown, orange, and yellow falling leaves. His favorite time of the year was always autumn. He also noticed a weeping female specter hanging from the branch of a lone tree. He figured this couldn't be the Weeping Lady. Then he gazed upon a wigwam covered in algae which was rumored to be the house belonging to the witch of the Western Woods.

Eventually, they've reached their destination. Kids were just blabbing and joking around as Ichabod was giving a lecture. "They're not taking him very seriously." Gavin mentioned.

"It should be over any minute." Katrina said. Sure enough, the bell on the roof toned, and kids stormed out. They were probably no taller than two or three feet. Upon observation, the schoolmaster was exhausted from a hard day's work.

Gavin was astounded on how he looked: He was around six feet and as skinny and frail as a scarecrow, his limbs were scrawny, and his face was a bit wrinkled and blanch. His hair was black and sleek as it tied back into a ponytail. "Ich...a...bod?"

"Yes, that's him, why are you so surprised?"

"Uh, well-" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Luckily he was interrupted by this strange individual. He did not have a baritone voice, at all. More like a weak tenor. Katrina introduced him to the newcomer, and he could only stutter, "Ichabod. You look so...you look so...thin."

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not from around here."

As she was inviting him over for a bite to eat at her place, Gavin looked at an old sign on the ashen building, he could hardly read it but he noticed it said Trout Lake. The same location where August Corbin's cabin stood, only there wasn't a bridge nor was it smack dab in a forest. This just kept getting weirder by the minute.

"Gavin." He shot up at Katrina. "Would you like to come and eat dinner with us, when we're done showing you around?"

"That'd be great."

"So how do you like this place so far, dear fellow?" The so-called Ichabod asked politely.

"Um, fine, thanks." he murmured. _I'm not used to this; he's not the Ichabod I remember. What's happening to me?_ He held his head in frustration. How could he possibly fit in? It's bad enough how the locals treat the outsider, Crane.

Before they knew it, it was dusk. Gavin was glorified how the sky looked as it had a blazing texture of reds and oranges amongst the setting sun. They ended up at the field outside Katrina's house. He was very enthralled of all the various produce and livestock that lived here. "This place has everything!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, just about. We're still preparing for the harvest coming up. I'm still quite flushed that I'll be the heir of the richest parts of the land. One person cannot fathom all this wealth."

"Perhaps, if I may, miss Katrina?" Ichabod added as he bowed. It was much quicker and he bent a little too much at the waist without moving a leg back, Gavin noticed.

"Oh, sure, but..."

"But what? I'm sure that Ichabod would be a nice husband for you." Well he was, the greenhorn thought.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. Have you ever heard of a soldier turned blacksmith known as Abraham Van Brunt?"

Gavin had a flashback to when he saw the Horseman of Death the first time while working with the old man, who was later known to be the Horseman of War. "Y-yeah...I've heard that he's bad news here."

"Oh, he's not that bad. Once you get to know him, he's pretty charming. Except when he tries too hard to impress me. He can be a bully at times, particularly to Ichabod."

 _There's still a love triangle, figures._

On the stone bench, she discussed the infatuation Brom Bones had with her. She always compares to Ichabod as a more proper gentleman. She also described the schoolmaster to be a music instructor. Gavin was astonished by that as he heard his voice; it was nearly as captivating as the Freemason's himself. The session was short-lived as he smelt the odor of a fresh, plump duck.

"Duck? I've been longing to have duck. This would be a first." Gavin smiled.

"He always knows a lot about food from their smell alone." Kat commented.

They went inside and Baltus was leading the conversation of the festival taking place on Halloween. It was known as the Quilting Frolic, where women weave and the men tell horror stories for entertainment. Food, fun, and music are welcome for everyone wishing to attend. Baltus has always been the host of it year after year. There's always so much to be done for the occasion. Both Ichabod and Gavin were excited by it.

Later in the evening, Katrina was brewing a mysterious compound. The Traveler's Spell was taking formation, little did Gavin know. Although, as he kept thinking about it, he wished she would do the incantation right, and not fall into the wrong hands like how the treacherous witch did. He could never stop comparing one to the other, no matter how different they seemed. He also had the urge on protecting Ichabod from this Brom Bones, and prepare for the dangers lurking somewhere in Sleepy Hollow. Despite realizing he didn't bring a weapon with him, not even his Purgatory Sword.

The next day, wearing denim jeans and a red windbreaker, Gavin went to the school at Trout Lake. He was a little earlier this time, and he wanted to observe the master's teachings. Of course, the kids were slacking off, hardly absorbing any words he was saying. He grew more and more irritated at the misfits' behavior. Then again, the lessons weren't intriguing anyway. Gavin reminisced as he missed his best friend, he hopes he would see him some time if he should ever go back to his own era.

Suddenly, the bell rang and he scampered out of the way before he was caught in the stampede. Taking in the fresh, cool air, Gavin decided to stroll back toward his temporary home.

"Where are you going, brown nose?"

He startled and saw a tall man with a broad body, muscular arms, a black crewcut, and a saggy chin less presentable than Baltus'. "Who me?" Gavin pointed at himself.

"Yes, you little meddlesome creature, you. Following that scarecrow Ichabod Crane, I presume?"

"Uh, actually I was heading back to the cottage where Katrina lives. It's sort of a guesthouse, y'know."

The man scrunched his face in disgust and cut him off. "So, you, too, are after my Katrina, aren't you, you little bloodhound?"

"What? No!" Gavin retorted. Then he had a sudden epiphany. "You're Brom Bones, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am. And who might you be, outlander?"

"Gavin Lucas. I just came here when I was-"

"Oh, I see. You happen to be related to that wimpy militant, Leon Lucas. Kind of runs in the family, I guess."

"What? Who is he, Leon Lucas?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Has your brain rotted that much from the time you passed out?"

Before Gavin had a chance to make his mark, Brom told him everything. "Then allow me to refresh your memory. Leon Lucas was this man who looked just as miserable as you do right now. You see, he wasn't right in the head, and while I was a veteran during the Revolution back in 1777, I've heard from all around the platoon of this weakling. He actually volunteered to be a part of the militia just as they discovered he was retarded. So, in order to avoid execution, he wanted to surrender his life for his country. I feel kind of sorry for him.

"Rumor has it that he was last seen at a campsite by himself next to a cannon on one stormy evening. It was there when he met a mysterious figure known only as the Hessian trooper, a German mercenary who had worked for the British for the sake of money and carnage. The truth was, it didn't matter what side he was on, just the glitter of gold and his bloodlust kept him motivated. As for Leon, he confronted and lost against him, along with his loot. You had to admire his distinctive bravery despite his mental illness. After he was close to death, he managed to light the cannon and it exploded off his head. Although the lead was still intact, he never finished it in time.

"Bah, some low-class warrior that killed only one man before he, himself, was killed. And who do I see, his spitting image."

Gavin was at a loss for words. Could it be true, that he has a common ancestor? Aside from Brom's constant bickering, he wished to visit the cemetery to find his answers. He reminisced again on how Abbie and Jenny were brought into their destinies by their own heritage: from their great-aunt, Grace; to M. Dixon being petrified by the Gorgon; and even Abbie's dream of her mom, Lori, leading her to the catacombs where the statue had laid and where she later found the Sword of Methuselah. There had to be a connection similar to this, as Leon, too, had mental deficiencies and a strong heart.

Gavin reached the graveyard. He recalled from the directions he made in the future; at least not too much has changed. He eventually found a tombstone labeled the name of Leon Lucas.

 **Here lies**  
 **Leon Lucas**  
 **10/15/1760 - 10/31/1781**  
 **Survived by his parents.**

 _You've died on Halloween and before Ichabod was nearly killed. How could he have noticed you since he was a Captain and sent to many places, while you were nothing but a volunteer and a low-class soldier?_ Gavin thought with dismay. He didn't have a lot of admiration for his great-uncle. With nowhere else to go, he headed back to the Van Tassel household.

It was during a windy evening when Ichabod invited him over to his own personal quarters. He shared the old cottage, the Sleepy Hollow Inn, with his good friend, Rip Van Winkle. It was there when he told the story of the origins of the Hessian.

"T'was the year 1777, when I was but a small boy. The war of the Revolution from the British was raging still. It was a terrible battlefield; more than one murder engaged have been marked here. The dead of this year's battle was a mingling with the blood of last year's. It was to make a soldier's heart to despair.

"The battle was a plain disaster for the Redcoats, and along with the coming storm comes the murdering fury of the Hessian trooper. The Hessian trooper was a German mercenary. He fought for the British only because they had more money to pay him. It didn't matter to him. The curse of merciless madness plagued his trade for the glitter of gold. And the joy of killing."

He then described a similar scenario Gavin heard from Brom Bones. Leon was the one who killed the Hessian, though he remained nameless in Rip's tale. Thus his assailant was resurrected and became the Headless Horseman. He was known as a nameless, restless apparition haunting the grounds of Sleepy Hollow night after night.

"The trooper's body wasn't claimed by the British. Instead, he lies in our churchyard. His papers were never found, and he had no head, no face to recognize. So it is what on the marker says, but this: Let it this marker bore a name, not these marks instead. But you cannot give a name to a face, if it hadn't gotten a head. And it is said he cannot bare to lay to rest without a name on his marker, without a head on his body. And so the Headless Horseman rides on nights like this one. And so he seeks for a head, his missing head, other than his own. Anybody's head will do.

"That is the tale of how the Headless Horseman began. We know only that his tale, is not over.."

As he concluded, Rip was being scolded by his passing wife, on scaring Ichabod, Gavin, and some of the children who bothered to hang out. Although, the greenhorn was more determined than ever. His ancestor only started the destruction, and he reckoned it was now up to him to finish it.

By the next day, everyone was preparing for a different motive: Baltus for the upcoming festival, Katrina with the Traveler's spell, and Ichabod for his next session. But Gavin had a unique objective in mind, to gather his weapons to defeat the Headless Horseman on Halloween night. He never told anyone about his mission, thinking he'd be identified as a psychotic or just plain crazy, and sent to the nearest nuthouse, much like Jenny. So, he kept his mouth shut and he started by gathering dry, fallen leaves inside a leather sac. Then he headed to the local market to buy himself only a few tablets of salt and matches, since the former was scarce and expensive.

As he was heading back, he noticed there was some tension mounting between Ichabod and Brom. He kept accusing him that the schoolmaster had been swooning with Katrina, rather than just giving her singing lessons. Abraham became more jealous that he was giving her more attention, and that she'd eventually be betrothed to him instead. What was even worse was when Gavin got involved.

As Brom was aiming a shotgun to Ichabod, the blonde got in the middle and separated the two quarreling men. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are, Brom?! I have had it with you bullying over us! This is no way to be honored, and you only want Katrina so you could be rich beyond your wildest imaginations! Well let me tell you something Brom, you bastard; she has no interest in you whatsoever! She's only into Ichabod because he loves her with all his heart, rather than just some cold, hard cash. Now back off!" He grabbed the Glock, forced it back, and kicked him below the belt. Then, in his vulnerable state, Gavin destroyed it with a nearby thick branch. Ichabod just stood there in awe. They didn't know some other scrawny man cowardly running away from the fray.

He grabbed Ichabod's hand and they both got on a carriage. He pulled on the reins before the big man recovered. As they went out of earshot, Brom muttered despite the pain. "I will get you yet, you asinine twats! I swear I will make his, and Gavin's spirits, join with the other lost souls of Sleepy Hollow. Make no mistake, I will have Katrina for myself, even if it should cost mine. "

On that night, Gavin was invited to an old church where Ichabod would demonstrate Katrina's "euphonious" singing voice; however, he had lost interest, as he's not a religious man. About an hour later, he just found out there was a fire there, and Ichabod and Katrina were the last ones to escape. She managed to save him in time, yet nothing was being scorched. The only change was a carpet being discarded. Apparently, someone was making a false claim by waving the carpet in front of the furnace, making the allusion. It was amazing everyone, including the choir, made it out safely. He almost assumed it could be Brom making that chaotic prank as a retaliation.

Later on, he had a nightmare. Gavin was trapped within the cemetery and fog was completely engulfing the place. The restless apparitions began to stir as did a few zombies. One was missing an arm, another had its legs eaten by maggots, and there was even a decapitated head that could still talk. They were threatening Ichabod to take his life away. Gavin saw and heard the commotion as they were closing in on him. Somehow, he obtained his sword and destroyed everyone in sight. But the horror didn't end there as he saw the mist lift to reveal the date of death on the tombstone, _**12:00 am, October 31, 1820**_.

He then heard a whisper in the wind call his name. He instantly identified it as the real Ichabod. Gavin saw no one, not even his comrade waiting for him. From then on, he finally reached his breaking point. He dropped on all fours as his heart sank. He was filled with so much yearning and impatience. His breathing heaved as his body shook. And then he screamed, and he had no reason not to considering he was all alone again. "I've waited too long! I've heard your voice...I deserve an answer!" At the top of his lungs and his tight, poor throat he screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" With only an echo, the dream faded into nothingness.

Through the darkness, he heard him once more. "You must stop the Hessian from wreaking havoc over Sleepy Hollow; you must not let him change the course of history. Put an end to this madness once and for all. You are a soldier and Leon Lucas' descendant. You have all the keys you need for victory... Now fight!"

Gavin immediately woke up, completely drenched in sweat. His heart was unusually warm, and he kept hearing the true Ichabod's words ringing in his mind, filling him with courage and determination he once lost. It was daybreak, and Gavin whispered, "Ichabod...it was you." Remembering the horrid dream, he knew that tonight would be the night for war, just as soon as the gathering is over. Also, he had a feeling that Brom may be up to something: That he could use the dark ghosts to accomplish some kind of favor, regardless on what the high price would be in order to show how obsessed he was to always have Katrina by his side, and rid of Ichabod. He knew what he had to do, and he had to act now.

While the locals were gathering, Gavin obtained the sac full of leaves, and his three small bags of salt as he assembled them around a leather belt. His matchbook was stuffed within his pocket. He finally wore the pants that were soiled by his own urine on the night he arrived. It wasn't long before Baltus called him down to attend the festivities. The dance floor was very spacious and most of the furniture have been removed. Except several wooden chairs which were huddled together on a higher platform. Some bandmates assembled including a few violinists, some flute players, and a snare drummer. The enlarged section of the house was very comforting compared to the nippy weather. He soon saw Katrina as beautiful as ever, then there was Rip and his wife, and finally Brom who had a casual expression. He was also accompanied by his companion, whom he later learned that his name was Dalfus. He was so goofy both in appearance and personality, almost as giddy as Gavin.

Finally, after some long, enduring hours, showed up Ichabod. He was a bit late due to a filling meal at the dining hall; Gavin was surprised he never noticed him. While Brom was dancing with some girl named Louise, Katrina greeted him with a curtsy.

"Schoolmaster Crane, were you well fed?"

"I was indeed delightfully, and in your company, I now feel complete."

As they joined hands, the music changed from a subtle tune to an upbeat hymn. Gavin had no partners, and he was shy on dancing, so he sat down at one of the old chairs outside the circle as he watched the enchanting couple groove. He clapped in tune with the rhythm as he watched with admiration. They were moving in sync with the beat of the performance, almost like they both knew the song by heart as they followed their routines splendidly. He could almost see the spotlight was shining down only on them as it brightened their cheerful features. This was something they both longed for, including Gavin. He disregarded his loathing for the real Katrina and focused on what was really important, both for their unity as well as the vow he made since Day One:

 _"I promise I will protect the citizens of Sleepy Hollow, and those that do the same."_

By the time the song ended, everyone applauded. Especially Gavin who enthusiastically exclaimed for them. Though his excitement was short as he saw Brom walk up to Ichabod and separated him from his beloved.

"Ahem, well good evening to you, school master."

"Good evening. Now, pardon us I must-"

"Intrude a tradition? Not a chance. For it is now the time for the women to do their quilting, and the men gather by the fire for their ale. But most of all, to tell stories." Brom lead Crane to the back room, "I'm sure a man as alert as you has a fine story!"

By instinct, Gavin reluctantly trailed along behind them. It was definitely better than sewing blankets, that's for sure.

They went into a room filled with comfortable sofas and a freshly made fire below the crimson mantle. A single window overlooked the dreaded Hollow woods.

"And so it was that the condemned witch cried, 'I am guilty of nothing but love. Of loving the Devil himself!' And then...the gallows opened beneath her. Swoosh! Her spirit had journeyed...into the Netherworld."

Everyone gasped at Ichabod's sorrowful tale, though Gavin was unimpressed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must ask a proposition of a lady."

But the guy named Dalphus immediately stood in his way. "But you've yet to hear Brom's own tale, in which he tells only once a year, on Halloween." And so, the bulky man proceeded.

"It was on a night much like this. For it was on a nights like this one. When he rides."

 _During a flashback, Brom was travelling on an old steed named Daredevil through the dark woods on one bitter night._

"I had me a bit of refreshments at the Inn and then I was on my way home."

 _Returning to the incident, he was singing a pointless tune to himself, on how he was gloating that the ladies loved him so much._

 _"It is you who must go away!" Someone boomed in the foggy distance._

 _"What's that..? Who spoke?!" He frantically looked around for the assailant._

 _"It was I!" He raised his arms as he declared. He was actually missing a head._

Back in the present time, Brom Bones said, "His voice never came from his mouth for he had none, and no head at all. His voice whispered over the rustling leaves and he echoed from the Hollow's dead trees to the very air all around me! "

 _"So, it was you, but who are you to deny the road to Brom Bones? I challenge you, sir. Let us race to the old bridge. For the bridge you may not pass if the legend is true; if you win this race, then you are free to take my head from me!"_

 _"So be it!" The Hessian's sword shined and Brom was a foot away as his horse stood next to his demonic steed._

 _"Come on, Daredevil! Race for your life and race for mine. Yahhh!"_

 _Somehow, Brom Bones went ahead, and yet, the Hessian was still hot on his tail. He kept attempting to slice off Brom's unsuspecting head and Daredevil kept on going to avoid every deadly swipe._

"So hot on his heels he was. I can feel the fiery breath of his steed burning my coattails. But up ahead, we saw the bridge, with the Horseman's curse declares he cannot cross. But the Horseman saw it, too, and he called all his nightmare minions to stop me from reaching it!"

 _Through the immense mist, they saw an aging wooden bridge over a creek about twenty feet below. All the accursed apparitions came to life as they attempted to stall the leader. Yet, Brom's bravery kept pushing him forward as he encouraged Daredevil to do the same. He even felt himself age into an octogenarian at times, when his face transformed. His hair was thin and white while he began to feel weak. Then back to his youthful self, then he kept altering back and forth. Yet they never slowed down._

"I've beheld my breath with the skin of my teeth. And at the end I felt him cursing me. The Horseman pulled up short and vanished!"

 _Brom and Daredevil were able to enter, except the Hessian who ignited and dissipated into the horrific howls of the wind._

"But he rides again tonight. And if your horse be not fast enough, well..."

"Any head will do..." He led as the other men chorused, aside from Gavin and Ichabod who're listening very closely.

 _I must defeat this champion. With all my speed and strength_ , Gavin declared silently.

As he was heading off to bed for a short night's sleep, he overheard the conversation between Baltus and Ichabod. "Thank you for coming, my dear Crane. But all good things must come to an end, and everyone else has gone home."

"To be short, but the-uh-storm. I must wait until it passes?"

"A storm, nonsense! That storm is miles away. Why, i-it won't be here for, um, some time."

Just like that, a lightning bolt destroyed a tree right behind them. Multiple branches fell to the ground. This incident reminded Gavin of how each of the four white trees were struck by Moloch, as he frighteningly watched from upstairs; he had always hated thunderstorms, especially those at night.

"But he said that it was on nights like this that he..." Ichabod trailed off, sounding very foolish.

"In nights like this that what!?" Baltus was becoming very impatient with his pathetic child's play and angsts.

"Oh, nothing. I'm superstitious, really." He managed to laugh at himself. Though, the clap of thunder and the flash of lightning made him uneasy again. Gavin couldn't possibly blame him. "But then again, if I could just-"

"Good night, Ichabod Crane." Baltus slammed the door in front of his hapless face. The force caused the lantern overhead to faze out. Ichabod was alone now and scared beyond belief.

Gavin couldn't stand him being rejected by that blubbering buffoon! He hoped he'll show him a thing or two once he's done. Just then, he saw a shadow in the hall, he followed it and it was Katrina heading to her room. Gavin immediately ran to her. "Katrina! You got to lend me one of your steeds. It's urgent, I need to save Ichabod. He could be in trouble."

"Trouble, how do you mean?" Then she gasped, "It's the Headless Horseman, isn't it? The anniversary of his Midnight Ride!"

"And also the anniversary of my ancestor's death. Leon... I'm the only one who could stop him! Please, I need a horse, but I'm not a bareback rider. Just-focus on the time spell later, his life is at stake here!"

Katrina calmed him. "Shh. Don't worry, I'll come with you. I know how to ride. But..." She shoved him inside then closed and locked the door. "We can't let my father catch us; he pretends he believes in the supernatural, but he's a skeptic at heart. My mother once told me there's a war going on since the Revolution."

That sounded awfully familiar. "She is right. There is an ongoing war. And we must win it."

Katrina opened a shutter and offered him to climb down using a taut blanket as a rope. Luckily the storm wasn't as intense, though the bizarre thing was the full moon was still clear. On a white horse, Radiance, from a nearby stable, they were off in a canter. Baltus just looked out the open window as Katrina and Gavin ran into the darkness.

Ichabod on his steed, Gunpowder, were following the road back to the Inn, though the terrible storm was in their midst. The first horror they came across was the spirit of the Weeping Lady hanging from a branch. That almost scared him out of his wits. He pressed on as the storm drew closer. He could've sworn he heard cries from distant soldiers. The thunder sounded quite similar to that of-

"Cannon fire! Is this a war? Oh no, no, it's just thunder." the schoolmaster laughed at himself. "Gunpowder, dear fellow, don't be afraid. I-Just another tale with the fancy with the darkness and the storm. Just another play of the mind. We're not afraid, Gunpowder, not us. N-no."

There were later some squeaks up ahead. Flutters of bats made him flinch. He calmed himself saying to Gunpowder that Sleepy Hollow was nothing more than a quiet village.

Instantaneously, they were covered by layers of smoke up to their torsos. A bunch of ghosts cackled and the rider commanded his steed, "Away, Gunpowder!" At a full gallop, some managed to try to grab Ichabod. Still, they went through him. Eventually, they passed. "Th-they're gone, we've lost them!"

Suddenly, they were at the edge of a precipice!

"Whoa, Gunpowder!" The old steed obeyed just in time, before they plunged to their deaths. Noticing this, Ichabod said, "I think we have seemed to have gone off the road..." He racked his brain trying to calculate his way back.

A bat landed in front of his face, and he desperately shook it off. "Ahh! Get off me you...leathery mouse!" Soon enough, it flew away.

He was still lost and he kept hearing his name as ghosts called in multiple, familiar tones. "I do hope this is the way we came, heh, heh..." he muttered. "Oh, Gunpowder, it's just the sound of your own hooves, don't you understand?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw a six-foot tall, black cat with glowing red eyes sitting on a stump. "I-It's just a cat, it's only a cat! Ok, go on, back to the road." He pulled on his reins and Gunpowder lead him onto it. Still, he kept hearing his own name in these voices again. "Uh...I do hope this is the way we came," he whispered. Soon, the road was completely covered in that blue fog again.

After a few short miles, there were some rapid flashes and he saw a shadow ahead. "Oh, it's just the cat on the stump again." Eventually, the fog lifted, revealing the phantom. "There! You see, that's..." On closer observation, it was nothing more than the...

Headless Horseman!?

It's glowing red eyes were coming from the phantom horse. It and the undead rider combined appeared to be about a mighty twenty feet in height! Gunpowder reared and scurried away. "Run, Gunpowder!" Ichabod screeched as it started to give chase as he cackled, his cape flowing behind him.

Gunpowder was somehow faster than Daredevil was, as he was able to gain a few more inches. Still, Crane kept tightening the reins to force him to go faster. "Yah! Run, Gupowder. Faster!" Somehow the Horseman kept on cackling at him, even though the Hessian had no head.

"Go, Gunpowder! Safety perhaps! If the legend is true...Hurry, the bridge! Yahh!"

Suddenly, the Hessian's raised sword illuminated like it did in Brom's tale, as he summoned all his dark messengers to try and stop Crane from reaching it. There were numerous specters coming to life, and bats were fluttering everywhere. Like Brom, Crane, too, was aging rapidly, and constantly switching back and forth from his elderly state back to his youth; even Gunpowder was affected, even though he was still an old, though nimble, steed. There was also a haggard that emerged from the swamp as she faced Ichabod with piercing yellow eyes.

"This way, hammerhead of a horse! To the old bridge. He may not cross it."

For miles and miles, they've rode on, until the bridge loomed closer. Then, everything grew still and silent. The apparitions and bats, and even the Horseman, were gone. As both Crane and Gunpowder reached the end of the bridge, he presumed the Hessian vanished as he was catching his breath. But...

He was still waiting for him at the other side, continually cackling at him. Little did he know that there was a head hidden behind the phantom rider. It seemed to be flaming; it was actually a glowing face of the creepy, murderous Hessian himself! Seeing this, Crane grew terrified and he instantly froze as he realized it was his missing head all along! It was the severed head that was mocking him all this time!

The nameless Hessian actually hurled his head straight towards Ichabod! He knew from that point on his life was over! "Nooooo!" he screeched. And the head barely made any contact before it exploded!

Gavin and Katrina were on her white steed, Radiance, seeing both horses emerge toward the bridge. The supernatural forces were kept at bay since Gavin used one of his bags of salt as some kind of ghost repellent.

A few moments ago, Gavin suggested to put some salt on themselves before they made their first leg of their journey. Katrina was fascinated at the greenhorn's idea. "It pays when you have knowledge of the supernatural." He sighed, "I wish other people were like that. Instead of just living in fear. Why can't they just strategize how to deal with them?"

She really loved Gavin for it. He never shown any trace of fear, and he knew exactly what he was up against. And that was when the benevolent witch took a shortcut through the woods to the old bridge; that was how they got there sooner than Ichabod and the Hessian.

From a hill, Gavin hopped off of Radiance and raced to the helpless victim. He saw the horror unfold, and he had a feeling that if he couldn't save Ichabod, then maybe it could have negative consequences as he awakens. Like a distortion, or his best friend seizing to exist.

"NO!" Gavin ran down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. "Look out!" he screamed. Fortunately, he tackled Ichabod off his steed just seconds before the Hessian's head burst into flames! The two laid on the ground along with the fiery debris for a few moments before Gavin came to. There were only some minor cuts and bumps. Gavin shook his head to clear it as he felt the heat above him. The flames scattered all over the forest floor, but Ichabod was still unconscious. Katrina followed with Radiance. He frantically looked around, and the Hessian disappeared without making any noise.

She tried awakening him, but he wouldn't budge. She knew they would be safe as long as they stayed in the safe zone of the bridge. But Gavin said, "Katrina, I need to borrow your horse." She was covering Crane with her coat as a blanket.

"But why? You said so yourself, you can't ride."

"I have to try. I'll use Gunpowder while you use Radiance to carry him to safety; bring him home, I'll deal with the Horseman. And keep an eye on him in case Brom shows up."

"You're...gonna fight the Horseman? It's suicide! No one can defeat him." she cried.

"I believe I can, Katrina. It's been passed down from my ancestor, Leon. This is my destiny, I have to go."

After a pregnant pause, she reluctantly nodded. Gavin climbed on Gunpowder, at first struggling to bring his legs up. He growled a little at this coy rider. "Easy, boy. Easy." Gavin grabbed the ropes tightly and gave him some leg pressure. "Come on." The horse carried him across the bridge while Katrina was nursing the comatose Crane.

As they embarked, Gavin gave a noisy whistle. "Hey, Headless! Come out and try to snatch my head off! Give me the best you got! I'll still beat you, just as my ancestor tried to do! Come ON!"

At the challenge, the Hessian emerged from the shadows and gave chase to Gavin and Gunpowder. He held on with all his might as he went in a gallop! At first he nearly slipped off his back, but he hung in there as he ran from Death's shadow. Nevertheless, it kept gaining on him. Gavin's head was so low to Gunpowder's saddle to avoid getting swiped by his fatal, cauterized blade! Nothing wavered him, not even the constant backlash from his enemy, nor the monsters that attempted to stall him.

On and on, Gunpowder raced as he took the same route back to Katrina's household. However, he commanded him to alter his course. As they were going straight, Gavin made a sharp left turn, stunning the Hessian for a short while as he almost fell off his steed! They went further into the woods, and Gavin noticed he'd lost him for a time. "Quick! To the churchyard! Yahh!" Gunpowder neighed as he obeyed.

Because Gavin was a lighter passenger, Gunpowder sped up. They went straight to the old church; the same one that buried the Hessian's remains. Gavin figured that demons can't possibly pass over hallowed ground, so he went to work right away.

He hooked Gunpowder to the picket fence and searched for the grave. He found the mercenary's bones in an open ditch that was six feet deep. He dug it late last night to prepare for what he was longing to do. He looked over the pit and saw the coffin that had its lid busted open. The bones were littered at the burial site and Gavin dumped the sac into it. Leaves scattered all over and he tossed the bag in when it was empty. Then, he used his remaining salt bags from his belt and repeated the process. Finally, he took out a match from his pocket and lit it as it struck the Hessian's tombstone.

Storm clouds rolled in and thunder and lightning signaled Gavin's enemy was near. Gunpowder neighed in alarm, though Gavin was waiting for his moment. While he was about ten feet away, Gavin raised the lit match, "See you in Hell, Horseman!" He dropped the match into the pit which instantly ignited over the remains. The Hessian paused and his body was also burning. Same went with the phantasmal horse, and then they both dissipated into ashes and embers!

Watching the success, Gavin smiled and gazed over the pit once more. The remains were almost out. And his plan was definitely a job well done! His newfound skills of cremating a person's bones paid off while vanquishing a vicious ghost! Every spirit needed to have a vessel, otherwise it'll rest in cinders!

He was so proud over that astonishing feat. "Rest in peace, Leon. You deserve this." Gavin whispered as he laid a hand on his tombstone. Still caught up in the ecstasy, he didn't notice Brom who smacked him behind the head with a blunt object!

He kicked his arse as hard as a mule and aimed another gun to his neck! In order to keep him quiet, he laid a boot on his unfortunate back. "You..! You've gotten rid of my hitman. I never thought it was possible to vanquish the Horseman for good. But because I've witnessed your endeavor, you shall join him...in the pits in Hell! I've made a deal with the master of the restless spirits to rid of Ichabod Crane, but then you spoiled everything."

His stomp was more excruciating and Gavin wailed. "You were defending your puny ancestor's honor, that is to be expected. A retard defending a retard, and you destroyed my reputation!"

He cocked the Glock after he mercilessly hurt Gavin again. He aimed it toward his skull. "Say hello to your great-uncle." Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, expecting his own life to end.

 _BANG!_

...Only it wasn't Gavin that got shot. Instead, it was Brom Bones wobbling over him! As he dropped dead in a heap with a loud thud, the shooter was revealed to be Baltus Van Tassel! He offered a hand for the injured soldier to take. Gavin slowly looked up and felt his presence. "Oh-Baltus."

He just smiled down at the young hero. "I saw what you did back there, Gavin Lucas. You really are a true hero, just following in your great-uncle's footsteps." Gavin took his hand and he gradually rose enduring the back pain set by Brom. "The truth is I never liked Brom Bones anyway. I've always known that Katrina was playing a dangerous game between him and the schoolmaster. And you were indeed the first to look at fear squarely in the face without any trepidation.

"You. Are. The hero. And we are forever in your debt." He did the same bow that the Freemason did in perfect fashion.

"Thank you, Baltus." Gavin peeped as he held his back. He swayed a little as he walked behind the old farmer to his own carriage. He told him that Katrina is waiting for their arrival.

By the time they got there, she was watching Ichabod in her bed, it was 12:45. Baltus suggested to his worried daughter that she should wait until morning; he was fairly certain that he would come to soon.

By daybreak, Ichabod did awaken, though he actually had no memory of the Horseman. His personal encounter as well as the stories he was told were erased from his mind. For once everyone, including Gavin, was relieved that he had amnesia from the fall. The young hero assumed that his brain was shaken up, and that he was better off forgetting anyway; however, he was still able to recollect everything else.

Because of his valiant deeds, Katrina promised she'll complete the Traveler's spell by tonight as Ichabod and Baltus helped her. He also offered for the town to come over for a celebration on Gavin trouncing the endless horror of the deceased Hessian. By nightfall, everyone was gathered here again, only this time, Brom and Dalphus never appeared. Rumors swayed that Dalfus drunk himself to death after finding that his friend was shot.

Before the ceremony commenced, Ichabod arrived and congratulated Gavin on his victory, as did many others. He then saw Katrina, as magnificent as ever. No longer feeling sheepish, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, with her returning the embrace.

"You truly are the man I love, Ichabod."

"As you are to me, my fair lady, Katrina." He hesitated for a moment. "But...what of Brom?"

"I'm...not too ashamed that I'd lost him. He was never the man for me. I was often right that he never cared for me as I have met you. And my father learned that, as well. I've heard last night on how he rejected you."

"No harm done, just as long as you're willing to stay by my side, for now and for eternity." He then knelt to the ground and pulled out a shiny ring from his finger. Gavin walked in and he was just as flabbergasted as Katrina was. "Miss Katrina Van Tassel, will you take a chance on marrying me on my behalf?"

"Please say yes.." Gavin whispered.

After a few moments, she accepted. Everyone cheered for the engaged couple. And Gavin just got a brilliant idea! He climbed to the platform and made a special request to the band. The song was foreign to them, but he said they can pull it off as they followed his lead. In F-Sharp, the crew played one of his most favorite songs from the distant future, "I'll Be There." Gavin sang the lyrics with all his heart, pouring out particularly to Ickatrina; it was the new nickname on how Gavin would identify them.

As he sang, "I'll reach out my hand to you," he literally did. And when he hollered, "Just look over you shoulder, Katrina! Yeah!" he pointed out to Ichabod, showing that he was her guy. By the time the song ended, pandemonium was all around. And Gavin later declared, "This song was made possible by a black group of kids known as the Jackson 5!"

When the audience heard the intel, they grew deafly silent. He almost forgot he was living in 1820 still. Bashfully, he said, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that, yet. But your descendants are gonna love 'em, even though...I never liked their father very much," he recovered. As the spectators muttered, and the music turned traditional again, Gavin left the room only to be surprisingly greeted by the pair.

"Gavin. That was very astounding music. I-I never heard of anything so harmonic before, even if it is from a black group." Katrina stated.

"I hope this would help appreciate them more." he hoped.

"Gavin, the spell is complete, but I don't know if it'll work. If it does...will we see you again?"

He saluted, "I guarantee it."

"Oh, I'd really want to thank you immensely for everything these past several days. I surely am going to miss you, Sir Lucas." Ichabod said.

"I will miss you, too, Ichabod."

They've led him to her mom's room upstairs away from the crowd. The village of Sleepy Hollow will remain peaceful for a time. That is if there are some terror growing from the restless spirits, or if there happens to be another war. Katrina took a small, glass veil and handed it to Gavin. She instructed him to breathe in the perfume deeply several times and then say the words, "Tempus Fugit."

He did, and he handed the veil back before his body started to become translucent. He looked at himself as he turned brighter. "Gotta go, huh?" Hs friends looked at him in sadness. They know they would miss a brave, young knight without armor who saved their home from the forces of darkness.

"Don't worry." he assured. "I'm sure the spell knows the rest of the way. Besides, I'll always be right here, watching over you. Just as my great-uncle would. Never give into fear, Ichabod. And always be faithful, Katrina. Take care of yourselves, will ya?"

"We will." They responded in unison as they saw vanish, holding each other close.

"Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow. Always keep the faith alive, you two. Take care." He said as he ascended into the air. By the time he reached the ceiling, his body dissipated, leaving a flurry of salt behind.

Back in the year 2014 at Abbie's house, Ichabod was watching over Gavin still in a deep sleep. "Alright, Crane. I got some business to attend to. Just make sure you keep the place up when you watch over him." She said as she gathered her equipment.

"I will. It's been several hours since Gavin fainted." The real Ichabod laid a hand on Gavin's crossed over his stomach. He could hardly sleep last night, and it had been about 14 hours now.

He momentarily touched his cheek, which actually caused the sleeping greenhorn to stir. He heard a deep groan and his eyes began to flutter. His face even shifted slowly from side to side. Ichabod's eyes widened, "Leftenant?" He was hoping Abbie hadn't left yet. He looked at him again and he soothingly encouraged him to wake up as he was caressing his cheek.

Gavin deeply inhaled and the darkness broke. Light poured into his eyes, and he slowly opened them revealing a man looking over him. His appearance was blurry, but Gavin hardly saw someone who had short, brown hair and a mustache. He was talking to him in a vehement tone, though he couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he saw his blue eyes and felt something on his left cheek.

"Gavin, can you hear me?" Ichabod asked.

"Unnh... Is it you..? Ichabod?" To prove it wasn't just another mirage, Gavin reached up to touch his thick face. The Witness felt his delicate fingers and held them close.

"Did I pass?"

"I-Ich-Ichabod..!" Gavin's smile grew as he saw him for the first time in nine months. As he sat up, he whispered, "I'm so happy, to see you, Ichabod."

"Just as I am to see you, Gavin." Ichabod grinned back, and then they hugged each other. There was nowhere else Gavin wanted to be but in his warm, comforting arms.

"Another friend reunited." Abbie said, little did they know she was watching the whole time. They never even turned their heads. Then, Gavin's breathing became raspy, and tears started to fall. "Gavin..? Are you all right?"

He swallowed hard. "I don't understand, Abbie." he said facing her. "I am happy to see Ichabod..." Some more tears flowed. "And I'm crying... Perhaps, it's part of my depression..?"

Abbie shook her head and smiled before she left for the other FBI agents. "I think your mind is working perfectly. Two old friends have some catching up to do."

Ichabod handed him a nearby napkin to help wipe his eyes and his raw cheeks. Gavin took in another breath. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well...I've only been gone for nine months." Ichabod clarified.

"Seems like a lot longer to me." Gavin responded, his voice nearly cracked.

"Whenever you're ready, Gavin, we can catch up. You can tell me everything that transpired here in Sleepy Hollow." His gentle grip on his shoulders tightened, looking into his weepy eyes.

All he did was smile. "I will, Ichabod, my dear friend."

From then on, Gavin told his long, lost idol everything including his nightmare, his great-uncle Leon Lucas, the techniques he learned, as well as the Onondagas' fallen warrior all throughout the day. Ichabod did the same as he explained about the ancient tablet he found, as well as the fear demon, the Yao-Quai, he and Abbie conquered, along with the introduction of Pandora, and how he must be an American citizen to save the Archives from demolition.

Gavin's heartstrings have mended with every comforting moment. And he later reconciled with Abbie, Jenny, and even Joe, the former Wendigo. The future, from the dark and altered past, looked bright from here on out. And the greenhorn could never be more cheerful, especially when he knew that he has carried on the Lucas legacy.

 **A/N: Like I said, this fic took place after the events of "I, Witness;" the Yao-Quai was a Chinese fear demon that the Witnesses dealt with, as well as Pandora's first monster. And Gavin wound up in a place in time where the CGI short, Night of the Headless Horseman, took place. Not as good as the Sleepy Hollow movie, though. Ironically, I have seen that before I became a Sleepy Head; the 1999 movie really started the spark. Speaking of mediocre references, the journal entry Gavin was referring to was an excerpt from the worst Sleepy Hollow adaptation, known as "The Hollow." That's to be expected coming from a network as lousy as SyFy; I've always hated their original movies!**

 **The scene when Gavin gets chased by the Headless Horseman starts the theme for the Hover Board Chase in "Back to the Future, Part II." And there was a short excerpt from Fawful's Minion's creepypasta, "A_one, are you?" as Gavin became so distraught in the graveyard. I also wanted Katrina to not be the backstabber she's known to be, like the one in the series and in the actual story. And to me, Brom Bones has always been a jerk to Ichabod and Katrina, so he deserved to be killed! Like it or not, he's always a villain to me.**

 **The part when Gavin scorched the remains was a reference from "Supernatural." At the time, I was watching the early episodes while Season Three of Sleepy Hollow was yet to be aired. I've learned a lot of things since then, even though they are technically fictional. Still, it was like Paranormal 101. First the body had to be uncovered discreetly, then there were some combustibles, then some salt to purify the spirit, and finally burn, baby, burn!**

 **It felt so satisfying to write this piece, especially since Gavin finally has a common ancestor, much like the Mills. I was gonna save this when Halloween was close, but since I found the short, I couldn't wait. So hopefully next time, I'll continue the missing episodes as Team Witness discover about the seven sacred Virtues. See you then, Sleepy Heads!**


End file.
